


12:34 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hot wings cause your eyes to widen, but not a territorial creature approaching you in Smallville!'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell.
Kudos: 1





	12:34 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Hot wings cause your eyes to widen, but not a territorial creature approaching you in Smallville!'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as she frowned by the kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
